The Days After
by final-fantasy-20
Summary: It's been 3 months since the series of pretear ended. Everything is fine for Himeno and the Knights, but wait, a new evil is out there. Can Himeno and the gang stop it before it hits close to home? VERY OLD STORY!
1. A walk in the Garden

(I in no way own Prétear)

(This takes place a month after the final battle)

...The Days After...

It's has been a whole month and everything was getting back to normal. Himeno no longer had the need to prêt, but she did, every now and then. Just to keep on her toes.

"Himeno," Hayate yells as he runs up the long Awayuki yard.

"Oh, hi," she smiles as he draws near her, then blushes as his hand raises up to brush off a stray leaf that had found its way into her hair.

"What have you been doing, rolling in the leafs?" He jokes, as he looks around the big manner at all the leafs.

"Its windy today," she answers, as if that explains everything.

Himeno looks down, biting her lower lip in embarrassment. _Why do I always act like a goofball?_

Hayate slowly places his hand on Himeno's chin and lifts up her head, so he can look in her ruby red eyes. He sees all the raging emotions there, but he can't tell if any of them are love. _Oh how I wish I could just tell her_, he thinks to himself.

Blushing, he quickly lets go of her milky white chin and smiles.

Smiling back at Hayate, Himeno thinks to herself, _I want to tell him_.

"So, what are you up to today?" Hayate asks her as her peers over her shoulder at a dark figure approaching them.

"Um..I don't know" Curious as to what he was looking at Himeno turned around, a big smile lights up her, "Mawata!"

"Hello, Himeno, um, hi Hayate" Mawata greets the two looking down shyly.  
Mawata had come out of her shell so much since that day, but she was still shy around the older knights.

"Hello, Mawata. I was just asking Himeno if she was doing anything today, how about you, any plans?" Hayate asks Mawata knowing that she was still shy around him and the others. They have all been so nice to her, helping her to get over her shyness.

The one helping the most is Sasame, because he felt so guilty for  
what he had put her through. He told her he was very sorry but he did not love her, instead he was in love with the someone else. Mawata had cried a little, alone in her room, but quickly began to heal. This was done manly by the love of the three younger knights. They had gave her a reason to be happy. She almost felt like a sister of sorts to them. They in return looked up to her a lot.

Mawata looks up at the two of them, with a happy glint in her eyes, nodded. "I'm going to the beach to meet up with the boys." She tells them and for the first time they notice the big beach bag she was holding.

__

Wow Thought Himeno, _she really is getting out more, the only other time she went to the beach was with me, and that would not have happened had we not ran into each other that day.  
_

"Have fun!" Himeno tells her with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on her pretty face.

"Yeah have a lot of fun, but keep a eye on Shin and Mannen, I don't think they can swim very well." Hayate warned her as she walked away with a wave and a small smile.

"I will" She calls out.

Himeno walks over to the garden she likes to take care of and knells down to smell the flowers.

"Himeno" Hayate calls her as he walks over to join her at the flower garden. "You never answered me fully."

"Well, I um, really have no plans." She looks up at him her finger gently stroking a very special flower to her. _I hope he asks me out to do something_, she wishes to herself.

"Oh, I see the tulips are coming along greatly." He looks at the pretty pink

flower Himeno was touching. "Tulip Head"

"Yes," She smiles at the nickname that he started to call her when this all started.

"Well, you have no plans, so do you want to go over to Go's and order something to eat?"

"I..um..yes, sounds good, I'm starving."

"Great, I knew you'd be hungry"

Hayate reaches out his hand and takes the small hand of Himeno in his. They start to walk down the path to the gate. He looks down at the head of the girl he knows he loves, someday he'll be able to tell her.

Himeno looks up, and seeing him looking at her, grins. She slowly raises up on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek. Then in hand in hand they walk to their friend Go's to get something to eat.

...That's the end, let me know what you think...


	2. A little bit to eat

"Hello, wel.., hey it's you two. Come in have a seat" a very pleased looking Go said, while motioning his two costumers to a nice little table for two. Laughing to his self, Go turned to them, after they had settled down, he raised his note pad and while tapping it with his pen, he asked, "So, what will it be?"

Thinking, Himeno got a funny glint in her eyes, "Um, I think I'll have...Demon Larva."

She looked to Hayate and noticed that he was smiling, _strange for him_, she thought.

"Ah, yes the De..Demon Larva," Go shouted looking around frantically, before noticing the laughter on Himeno and Hayate's faces. "Oh, hehe, you were joking." Of course Himeno was joking, there had been no sign of any Demon Larva since that day three months ago.

"Yeah, I'm joking, I really want a Ice cream cone, a green tea timchi, if you have any," she said. (Sorry I did not spell that right, but you know what I mean, that yucky ice cream, Himeno likes.)

Both boys turned to Himeno with looks of disgust on their faces," How can you eat that stuff," Hayate asked her?

"It's good, you have to be more mature like me to understand fine food." She laughed at the look on there faces, they looked like they were thinking, _you think your more mature then us._

Himeno looks at Hayate, "what do you want."

"Hmm," he thinks.

"Ahhhh," a scream could be heard from down the road.

...Sorry this is so short, I have hardly no free time, please review…


	3. The note

Himeno, hurried and jumped up from the table she was sitting at. "What was that?" She looked to Hayate and Go. They both were looking around, trying to figure out where the scream had came from.

Go looked back to Himeno, "could you tell where that came from?"

"Just down this way," she said "follow me." Himeno ran down a dark ally. She was sure thought the sound had came from this way.

The boys got up and followed her into the ally. They came to the body of a young girl. It looked like her life had been sucked out of her. She was so pale. "What happened?" Himeno said out loud. Himeno looked around trying to find any traces of the murderer. There was nothing in sight, but wait Himeno noticed something on the ground, Himeno bent down to pick it up. "A note."

"What do you have there, Himeno," Go asked when he noticed that she was holding something?

When Hayate heard Go's question, he looked away from the girl to Himeno.

Looking at the note, Himeno started to open it. "It's a note, written to this

girl I think."

"What's it say," Go and Hayate asked together?

"Elise, please meet me in the ally next to the little food court. I need to see you, your friend." Himeno looked back up at Go and Hayate. "That's all it says."

"Now, why would a girl agree to meet someone they don't know," Hayate yelled, outraged at the girls stupidity, he them felt bad because she was dead.

Knowing how Hayate felt, Himeno looked at him "Maybe, she thought she did know him. He could of been her pen pal or someone she chats with."

"Chats?" Go asks confused. He still was getting used to all the technology in Himeno's world.

"Yes, you know when you go on the Internet and talk with others from all over." Himeno looked at the poor girl sadly.

"She probably thought she could trust this person." Since they only signed the note as your friend, none of them were sure if the writer of the note was a boy or a girl. "This most likely, is from a boy."

"Yeah," Both boys said in unison. Once again Himeno looked at Elise. "How old do you think she was?"

Seeing a middle school bag, Hayate figured she could not be more then 13 0r 14. He told Go and Himeno his thoughts. They both agreed.

...Well another chapter done more to come later...


	4. What Now

Chapter 4

After investigating the scene a little bit more, they came up with nothing, "Arrgg, this is so frustrating, there's no more clues." Himeno was very upset, she had started to cry. Bending down she peered into the young girls face. "She was so pretty," and she was. She was a very small girl, with long straight caramel colored hair. Her eyes were open, so Himeno could see she had dark green eyes. Himeno, reached out and placed her hands on her face closing her eyes. "Poor girl."

Hayate, went to Himeno, and lifted her up, "I know," he put his hand out and wiped her tears from her face, "don't cry."

"Yeah, cheer up, well figure this out," Go walked over to Hayate and Himeno. "We better do something about her, before anybody finds her." _This does not look like a natural murder or death._

As if reading Go's thoughts, Himeno and Hayate nodded, "you're right. This is no natural killing. If I did not no better, I'd say her Leafe has been drained_." But only the princess of disaster and her demon larva could do that, and there both gone. _Hayate and Go walked over to the body and started to pick her up. "Himeno, go watch, make sure no body sees us," Hayate called.

Himeno picked up the girl's bag, and nodded. She watched as the two boys started to carry the girl. It was a pretty quiet day in the city, so there was almost no one out, so they got to Himeno's manner with out being spotted.

"Well, now that were here, what do we do?" Himeno, looked around relived to see that Mawata and the boys were not back yet, if they were back, she would have been able to hear the loud voiced of Mannen and Hajime fighting, and Shin trying to get them to calm down. _Best they not know about this, yet._

"Umm, well we need to put her somewhere." Go was beginning the feel her dead weight, and his arms were tiring.

"Yes, do you know of a place we can put her? Where she'll go unnoticed." Hayate asked, he too starting to feel the strain of the girls weight. _Man, she's such a little thing, but she weighs a lot._

Himeno hugged the girls bag close to her small body, "Um, well this is a big place, maybe we can put her in the shed, in the woods."

And that's what they did.

Wiping there hands on the grass, Go and Hayate, looked at Himeno. "Now what?" Go asked.

"Well first were going to need to let mom and dad know about this, and I guess Mayune and Mawata as well. Not that any of them ever come to this shed." Himeno looked away from where the girl laid.

"You're right, they need to know," not really wanting to, Hayate told them, "We'll need to tell the other nights."

…This is short I know, sorry, please review…


	5. Becoming the Pretear again

Days After Ch 5

Just as Himeno, Go and Hayate walked into the large Awayuki mansion, Mawata and the younger knights ran up the long walk and into the front doors.

"Hiya, Mino!" Little Shin said, dripping water on the hard wood floor.

"Oh, hi guys. Did you have fun," Himeno asked? Himeno's eyes were still bloodshot from crying and she hopped the others would not ask about them.

Mawata smiled warmly at her stepsister, "yes we had a great time. Hajime here gave Shin some swimming lesson," Mawata said, patting Hajime's head fondly.

Hajime looked at Himeno, "I would have given Mannen some pointers too, but he's to stubborn to learn something from me," Hajime said, looking to Mannen.

"Shut up," Mannen yelled, feeling embarrassed, that he could not swim as well as the knight of water.

Hajime, stuck his tongue at Mannen and this caused the boys to start to bicker back and forth. Shin got caught in the middle again, trying to calm their fight.

All of a sudden a big whistle sounded throughout the room.

"Ahh," the boys yelled covering their ears.

Looking cross, Mannen glared at Hayate, "What's the big idea, Hayate," he yelled?

"This is no time for fighting," Hayate said, as he wiped his wet fingers on his shirt, "we have some serious stuff going on." Hayate looked at Himeno and frowned when he noticed how sad she looked. _Poor Himeno, _he thought.

Hearing the serious tone in Hayate's voice the others looked at Himeno, and for the first time they noticed how glum she looked. Not only she, Go and Hayate looked glum as well.

Himeno had even been crying, they could tell.

Mawata went over to Himeno, and pulled her into a hug, something she'd never have done before meeting Himeno. "Goodness, Himeno," Mawata said, when she felt a tear fall on her cheek, "what's wrong?"

Hayate, looked at the two girls, glad that they were acting more like a family. In fact Mayune and Natsue had started to treat Himeno more like a family ever since that day when Himeno almost died. Of course Mayune still played her silly pranks on Himeno, but all in good fun.

"We'll tell you, but we need to get everyone together before we do. Mawata, do you mind finding your mother, father and sister? Go and Mannen go look for Kei, Sasame and Takako," Hayate said to instruct everyone. (A/N I'm not sure if I've mentioned it yet but this fic follows the anime, where Takako/Mikage was the princess of disaster.)

Just as everyone arrived, Himeno's friend Yayoi knocked on the door. Himeno decided to let her stay, seeing as how she already knew about her being the Pretear.

"Good, now that were all here, let's start this meeting," Himeno said, pacing back and forth in front of her audience.

"Himeno, your hands are shaking," Kaoru said, looking at his daughter, concern showing on his face, "what's wrong? Why did you guys gather us?"

Himeno tried to stop shaking, and looked at everyone, "Well for one thing, we have a dead girl in our shed."

"What!"

"Huh!"

Everyone looked at Himeno, not understanding what she was talking about, and all started to talk at once.

"One at a time," Hayate yelled, looking at all his friends. Frowning, he thought, _Why do they have to be dragged into something again?_

After the room quieted down, Sasame stood up and looked at Himeno, "why do we have a dead girl in the shed," he asked.

Sitting down, Himeno blew her bangs out of her eyes, "well it started with Hayate and me going to the café Go works at."

Go nodded, "yeah, and I was taking their order."

"When we heard a blood curdling scream," Hayate added.

"We all jumped up and went to find where the scream came from," Himeno said, her head falling down to look at the floor, "we came to an alley."

"The girl was dead when we got there. We found a note on her, asking her to meet someone in the alley," Hayate told everyone.

"It looked like her leafe had been drained," Go said avoiding Sasame and Takako's eyes, becauseTakako had turned into the princess of disaster, but Himeno saved turning her human again. And only the princess of disaster could drain leafe. Well as far as anyone knew.

"What," Takako shouted, sounding afraid, "her leafe. But that's impossible," she said, looking at Sasame, her lips trembling in fear. She was afraid that everyone would think that she was somehow involved with the girl's death.

"Takako," Himeno said softly, standing up and going to her side, "we know this has nothing to do with you," Himeno said, smiling, "we'd never think you were involved."

"Thanks, but only I as the princess of disaster and the demon larva I controlled could drain leafe," Takako said, her eyes still wide with fright.

"True, but there may be something else that can drain leafe that we don't know of," Sasame said, putting his arm reassuringly around Takako's shoulders.

"And maybe her leafe was not drained," Yayoi suggested, hugging her large romance novel close to her chest, "you only said it looked like her leafe had been drained."

"Hmm, is there a way we can know for sure," Mayune asked, eyeing the knights, wondering who she should try and seduce next.

"Only the Pretear can know for sure," Kei said, looking at Himeno, "you ready to pret again?"

"Heh, yeah, it looks like I have no chose," Himeno replied, looking at the knights, "but who should I pret with, for this sort of thing?"

Hayate thought for a few minutes looking at each of the knights, finally his eyes were fixed on Shin, "Shin," he said.

"Shin," Himeno asked?

"Me," Shin squeaked.

"Yes, he'd be good for this sort of thing. Shin I know you've never preated before, but you won't have to do much. Do you think you're up for it," Hayate asked, looking at the young leafe knight of plants?

"Yes," Shin answered, sounding excited.

In no time Himeno and everyone else were standing outside the shed, where the girl was. Reaching her hand out Himeno took Shin's hand. In a few seconds Shin was gone replaced by Himeno dressed in a beautiful green dress, decorated in leaf like patterns.

"Oh, so this is how it is with you," Himeno said, looking at her outfit.

_I guess, _Shin said, speaking in Himeno's mind only.

Himeno jumped when she heard his voice. _Shesh, will I ever get used to hearing them speak in my mind, _she grumbled to herself.

"You ready Shin," she asked?

_Yes, _came the quiet answer.

"Okay then, let's do this," Himeno said, walking into the shed. Everyone else waited outside.

Looking at the dead girl, Himeno bit her lip, to keep from crying. _Ouch, _"Oh, sorry Shin," she mumbled, forgetting for a minute that Shin feels everything she feels.

_So that's her, huh?_

"Yeah."

_So what do we do?_

"Er, I'm not sure."

_Touch her?_

"Maybe," Himeno said, walking toward the girl.

Reaching her hand out, she touched the girl's forehead. Next thing Himeno know a bright white light filled her vision. Blacking out, Himeno knew no more.

From outside the shed, Sasame jumped, "what was that loud bang," he shouted?

In alarm, Hayate ran toward the shed, "Himeno," he yelled.

A/N So what do you think happened? Do you like the story so far? Please let me no. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. We wait

Chapter 6

Hayate tried to open the shed door but found out that something was leaning against the door.

"Hajime, you're the smallest, I'm going to get the door opened as far as I can, then I want you to go threw," he looked at the small boy, "you think you can do that?"

Nodding, with fear in his eyes, Hajime walked up and waited for Hayate to get the door open.

Everyone else waited, their eyes wide in fear, at what they would find on the other side of the door.

Grunting Hayate, pushed the door, as far as he could get it to open, "this wide enough for you?"

Gulping the young water knight nodded, "yes, it's okay." Taking a deep breath, Hajime sucked in his skinny gut, and grunted as he struggled to get threw.

The group waited for Hajime's reaction at seeing what happened to Himeno. It did not take long, before they heard a girlish shriek, obviously belonging to Hajime.

The group outside, felt terrified, thinking the worse thing possible.

Feeling frantically worried, Hayate, pounded on the door, "Hajime! Hajime, what's going on?"

"Their alive...," Hajime called out,...then he whispered, "I think."

Sasame being the knight of sound heard this, and his face went white, "you think," he yelled.

"Think," the others said confused.

"He whispered, 'I think' Hajime, what do you mean?"

Mawata and Takako started to quietly cry, and Mayune who usually does not show her true feelings about Himeno, started to sniffle.

"Oh, Kaoru," Natsue, whimpered, leaning against her husband.

A small shaky voice spoke up, "s..somehow Shin w..was forced out of H...himeno's body. They're both passed out," he started to cry, "they're so pale. I...I t..think their...leafe's been drained."

"What!" A sobbing Takako shouted. She started to sob harder, burying her head in Sasame's chest. Sasame, frowned, pulling the small girl in a comforting hug.

Feeling a deep emptiness in his heart at the thought he might lose his Himeno again, Hayate tried his best not to collapse and cry like a three year old who's had their popsicle stolen.

"Hajime, can you open the door," Hayate asked, sounding calmer then he felt? His eyes were stinging from unshed tears.

"Ok, I'll try," Hajime answered, still crying.

Hajime looked at the slumped Pretear that was right in front of the door, _whatever happened caused her to be tossed across the room, I hope I can lift her, _Hajime thought. Then his eyes slid to the crumpled form of the young knight of plants. He was laying on the floor a few feet away from the dead girl.

"Um, guys," Hajime called out.

"What," came the shaky voice of the night of wind?

"Well the thing is," Hajime looked at Himeno, "It's Himeno that's blocking the door. I'm afraid I'll hurt her, if I move her. Also, I might not be able to lift her."

"Oh," came the voices of several people.

"Hajime," came the calm voice of Kei, "you've got to try."

"Otherwise, how are we going to get in and help Himeno and Shin," Go added.

"I know," Hajime cried, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Mannen spoke up, "I know I call you a wimp and a crybaby, but you're really not. You're brave."

Smiling at Mannen's kind words, Hajime nodded, looking at Himeno, "ok."

Bending down, Hajime, looked at Himeno's motionless face, "Himeno, I'm really sorry if I hurt you," he whispered, talking hold of Himeno. Grunting with her weight, Hajime struggled to pull her away from the door.

Setting her down next to Shin, Hajime stood up and took a deep breath. "Ok, you can come in," he called to his friends.

Pushing the door open, Hayate and Kaoru rushed in, their eyes going wide at the sight of Himeno and Shin's passed out bodies.

"They're so pale," Mawata said, coming in the shed. She quickly looked away, tears falling down her cheeks.

Taking a shuddering breath, Hayate bent down to examine Himeno and Shin. A small relived smile tugged at his lips, "they're alive."

Dropping to the ground, Kaoru took his daughter's hands in his. "Will they be okay?"

"I..I really can't say," a tear fell down Hayate's cheek, "we don't really know what happened."

"Um, what's going on," a pale faced, Takako asked, peeking in the shed? Her eyes went wide when she saw Himeno and Shin.

Hajime went to the girl and took her by the hand, "they're alive. Let's go tell the others."

Nodding Takako let Hajime lead her outside to tell the others what was going on.

"Well they're alive, but we don't know if they'll be okay, er um because we don't know what happened to them," Hajime told the others.

Mawata came out of the shed, looking as white as a ghost, she wobbled and would of fell, had Go not caught her before she hit the ground.

Go looked at the girl in his arms, "she passed out," he said, picking her up and holding her, letting her head rest against his chest.

Everyone's eyes went wide, when Hayate, carrying Himeno and Kaoru holding Shin came out of the shed.

Natsue took one look at her stepdaughter and the young knight and passed out, falling in Kei's arms.

Yayoi gasped, her eyes crossing at seeing her best friend in this state, and fell over, Mayune being the only one able to, caught the girl, she struggled with her weight, but was able to pick her up.

Takako was feeling faint too, and leaned up against Sasame. Understanding that she was feeling faint, Sasame put his arms around the former Pretear, to help her keep her balance.

His voice sounding, very unlike his own, Hayate whispered, "we need to get them to a comfortable place."

Agreeing everyone started to walk back to the mansion.

Getting to the doors, Mayune had a thought, "do we take them to a doctor, or what?" She was breathing hard, from carrying Yayoi.

Shaking his head no, Hayate shifted Himeno into a more comfortable position in his arms, "no doctors, this is not the sort of think they treat."

"Oh," Mayune said.

Opening the door, Mannen waited til everyone was inside before closing it.

"Mai," Kaoru shouted, to one of the maids.

A short girl came out of a room, carrying a armful of fresh clean towels. When she saw the large group and the passed out people she screamed dropping the towels on the marble floor.

"My gosh, what's happened to the two little mistresses, their friend, mistress Natsue, and little Shin," she asked, her mouse brown hair, bouncing as she looked back and forth to the passed out people.

Kaoru wondered what to tell the girl but it was Sasame that saved the day, "you see miss, the five where together in the stables, if was a freak accident, one of the horses went wild and knocked them out before anyone could react."

It was a stupid cover up, but Mai believed them, "what did you want me to do sir?"

"I want you to take, Sasame, Mannen and Hajime and gather eight unused beds and put them in one of the bigger unused room close to the entrance." Kaoru told her to get eight, because it looked as if others could possibly pass out like Mawata, Yayoi and Natsue did. Mainly Takako.

Understanding the four wondered off getting the room ready for the wounded.

After the room was ready, everyone walked in and Kaoru laid Shin gently down, while Hayate, did the same with Himeno. Kei and Go in turn laid Natsue and Mawata down. Mayune did the same with Yayoi.

"So now what," Mayune asked?

"We wait." It was sad but it's all they could do, Hayate wished there was some way to wake Himeno and Shin, but it was up to them when they woke up.

**A/N Wahhhhhhh I killed Shin...JK Please Review. **

**Shin-What you killed me. Nooooooooo**

**Me-I said JK.**

**Shin-Oh, so are you going to kill someone?**

**Me-(Laughs evilly) Maybe.**

**Shin-(Looking scared, runs away)**


	7. Himeno's Dreams

_I've got to run, I've got to run, the small girl thought in panic, seeing the dark shadow approach her_. _But for some reason the girl was frozen, was it because she was scared, or something else._

_Yellow eyes glared at the girl under a dark hood. The girl could not tell if the thing was human or some monster._

Himeno, moaned, trying to come out of her strange dream, but something would not let the girl wake up. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and she screwed up her face in pain.

_Slowly a hand reached out. The girl's eyes went wide as the thing clamped its bony hand around her neck. Her body started to feel numb, screaming out loud, the girl's eyes rolled up in her head, then she knew no more._

Himeno whimpered in her sleep, tears forming in her eyes.

_The creature, took one last look at the girl and seemed to vanish in thin air._

"Ahh ohhh," Himeno cried in her sleep.

Hayate set at the edge of Himeno's bed, stroking her hair, "shh, Himeno, it's okay."

Everyone in the room looked dead tired, but nobody seemed to want to leave the pretear and knight of plants. About every five minutes you could hear someone yawn.

Himeno let out another scared moan. This one was really loud and everyone in the room jumped. Sasame almost went deaf, what with his extra good hearing.

Mawata, who had woken up, raised from her bed, her face was lined with worry, "what do you think she's dreaming about," Mawata quietly asked?

Everyone jumped when her voice broke the silence. "Oh, Mawata, you're awake," Go said, pleased that she was okay, "who knows what she's dreaming about."

Mawata faintly smiled at the knight of fire, and blushed.

"I bet she's having visions of what happened to the girl," Mannen spoke, not sure why he thought this. "Or maybe she's just dreaming of the thing that's drained her leafe," Manned blushed, feeling stupid, "I don't know why I said that."

"No, no you could be close to the truth. She's most likely dreaming about something do with the girl," Kei said, giving the knight of ice a light smile. He then turned his attention back to his pocket mirror.

"They're looking paler and paler," a worried Takako spoke going to Shin's bedside.

Everyone agreed and sighed, wondering what to do.

Right on cue, Mai walked into the room, "Sir," she said, willing in a cart. "I thought you guys might find this stuff of use." She smiled sadly at her employer, and backed out of the room.

Kaoru stood up and went to the cart, looking at what was on it. The maid was right. They could use the stuff. There was a large bowl of clear water, some rags, and bowls of chicken broth, and a bowl of oranges.

He turned at looked at Hayate, "is she running a fever?"

Surprised that he hadn't thought to check, Hayate laid his hand on Himeno's forehead, and cursed under his breath. "She's got a high one." He looked at Mannen, "how's Shin?"

Mannen looked at Shin, and bit his lip, to keep from crying. This boy was like his younger brother. He hated to see him in pain. And in pain he was. The boy was tossing and turning making small sounds of fright. His faced was bunched up in pain.

It was plan to see, even before Mannen touched his forehead, that Shin was running a high fever. The boy's hair was plastered to his face, and he was soaked in sweat.

"He has a fever, and I think he's having bad dreams as well."

Kaoru pulled the cart in-between Shin and Himeno's bed, handing Hayate and Mannen a wet rag. "Keep them cool. We need to try and get their fevers down."

Nodding Hayate, dabbed his rag on Himeno's forehead. Manned did the same with Shin. Their eyes fluttered, but did not open.

Waking up, Yayoi looked to her surroundings, "huh," she whispered. She was confused about where she was. Mayune looked to Himeno's friend, and set on the edge of her bed.

"You passed out, I brought you here," she whispered.

"Himeno," Yayoi weakly asked?

Mayune looked down, "she's still unconscious," she glanced at her bed, where Hayate was tending to her.

"Oh," Yayoi looked where Mayune was looking. "Um, what time is it?"

Looking at her watch, Mayune answered, "It's getting late, almost eight."

Looking frightened, Yayoi jumped out of her bed, "I'm going to be late. Please inform me of changes."

Nodding, Mayune watched the girl leave. _What made her so frightened?_

The others watched too, as the romance girl fled the house.

* * *

A couple hours passed, the smaller knights were sound asleep, Natsue had woken up, and was sitting near her husband, tears on her face. 

Go and Kei had left to scout the neighborhood. Sasame was holding a sleeping Takako in his arms, and Hayate was still at Himeno's side. Mayune and Mawata were taking turns, nursing the young Shin.

Patting Natsue's arm, Kaoru stood up and went to Hayate, "why don't you let me take over for a while. You need to rest."

Red-rimmed eyes looked up at Kaoru, he shook his head, "I don't want to leave her side."

Kaoru sighed, "We'll wake you up if anything happens." He looked at his daughter, "she'd want you to take care of yourself."

Knowing Kaoru had him there, Hayate, nodded, handing the older man his rag. "Okay." Blushing he placed a small kiss on Himeno's fevered forehead.

Kaoru smiled at the boy, "now go get some sleep."

Taking off his long coat, Hayate laid down on one of the empty beds, and tried to sleep.

* * *

"See anything," Go called. Go was searching down a dark alley. 

"No," Kei called back, a few yards away from Go. They were communicating tellapathicly, something they could do, when they were in their knight forms.

"So where did thatloud crashcome from" A irritated Go, muttered.

"I don't k. . . . ahhhh."

Go jumped when he heard Kei's yell. Forgetting his search, Go rushed to the fallen knight.

"KEI, kei," he bent down and turned the blond man over.

"I...I'm fine," Kei gasped. He was bleeding, and his face was very pale.

Go saw the blood and his eyes went wide, "you're bleeding." He put a shaky hand on Kei's chest and pressed, trying to slow the flow of blood. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Kei faintly smiled, "didn't know you cared," he teased, gasping for breath.

"Shh, of course I do," a tear slid down his cheek, "you may be an annoyingly obsessed person, but your still like my brother."

Kei chucked, "Obsessed."

Go smirked, "with yourself," he said, struggling to pick the man up.

* * *

Natsue was starting to nod of, when she glanced toward the bedroom door. What she saw made her blood run cold. "My gosh," she yelled waking all the sleeping knights, well all but Shin. 

Everyone looked to the door and lots of gasps could be heard. "What Happened," a frightened Mawata asked?

Go walked into the room, carrying the injured knight of light, who had passed out. "Don't know, we were separated, when I heard him yell. When I got to him, I found him face down."

He set the knight down, and grabbed a towel off the cart, and started to clean up the blood on Kei's chest.

"Is he okay," Mayune wanted to know?

"I'm fine," Kei gasped.

Go jumped, "you're awake?"

"Yea—ouch," Kei yelled, when Go got a little to close to Kei's injury.

Go's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's s'ok," Kei muttered, gritting his teeth, as Go continued to wash his sore area.

Go smiled, when he cleaned the rest of the blood of and saw the slashes on Kei's chest, "well you'll be fine. These aren't very deep, and they've stopped bleeding. Although I bet they hurt like blazes."

Still gritting his teeth, Kei nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened Kei," Sasame asked, pulling Takako tighter to his side? The girl had woken up, and was worriedly looking at Kei and Go.

Kei's face screwed up as he tried to remember. Letting out a frustrated growl, his shoulders slumped. "I can't remember."

"Well at least you're okay," Mawata said, dipping her rag in the water, running in over Shin's forehead.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to Go here," Kei said, thumping Go's head.

"Ouch," Go mock glared at Kei, rubbing his head. "I just did what anyone would."

"I would of left him," Sasame teased. "He's too full of himself."

"Shudup," Kei said, throwing his pillow at Sasame's head. "I can't help that I'm so sexy."

"Yeah, and girly," Mannen muttered under his breath. No one heard but Sasame, who started to quietly snort.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," a loud scream shouted out. It was Himeno. Everyone jumped and ran to her side.

"Himeno," Hayate yelled. The girls eyes were open.

**A/n Hehe, a cliffy for you guys. But what about poor Shin.**

**Shin-You killed me, remember.**

**Me-+Sighing+ I did not.**

**Kei-She almost killed me.**

**Me-I was going to.**

**Kei-WHAT!**

**Me-+Laughing+ But I didn't cause I love you too much. +Under breath+ Not.**

**Kei-Of course, everyone loves me. +Stares in a mirror, batting his eyelashes at himself.+**

**Me-Oh boy +Leaves so Kei can be by himself.+**

**Shin-+Looks at Kei, who's making kissy sounds+ Wait for me+Runs after me+**

**Please Review!**


	8. Who the heck are all of you people!

Himeno blinked surprised about all the people leaning over her. "Huh," she muttered? She scrambled up to the edge of her bed getting as far away from everyone as she could.

"Hinemo," a man with black hair said. Himeno looked at the man, and screamed when he hugged her.

"Ack, get off of me, you al pervert," Himeno yelled, pushing the dark haired man off her.

The man looked at her with hurt eyes. "Himeno, that wasn't very nice," an older man said. Himeno looked at the old dude, and shouted, "Hey ol man, I have a right to defend myself. And why do you keep calling me Himeno?"

"And who the heck are all of you people," Himeno yelled, pulling her covers up to her chin?

Everyone gasped, could it be that Himeno did not remember anything. "Your name's Himeno," the old man said. "I'm your father, Kaoru."

Himeno looked at Kaoru and tried to summon any memory of him, but could not. She started to cry, "I don't remember."

Kaoru smiled sadly at his daughter, wanting to hug her, but was afraid of her reaction, "it's okay, honey. Your leafe's been drained. I looks like you lost your memory for some reason."

"My leafe, oh well--- hey what's leafe," Himeno asked? Everyone looked down, feeling sad.

Hayate picked himself off the floor, rubbing his sore arm, he looked at Himeno, "it's sort of like your life force."

"Oh," Himeno said looking at the dark haired man, "I'm sorry, I hurt you. It's just you scared me. I don't remember who you are, and when you hugged me I freaked out."

The dark haired man smiled sadly at Himeno, "I'm Hayate."

"Oh, were you my, um boyfriend?"

Hayate blushed, "um, no not really. Just good friends."

She looked at everyone else in the room, "and who are you all, and if you're my father," she said pointing to Kaoru, "then where's my mother?"

Everyone hushed, looking at Himeno and Kaoru. Kaoru looked down, frowning. When he looked up there were tears in his eyes. "Your mother, she uh died when you were a little girl. She loved you very much. I remarried recently," he pointed to Natsue, "this is Natsue, your step-mother."

Natsue smiled at Himeno, "I'm not your true mother, Himeno, but I love you like a mother should love a daughter."

Himeno smiled, not really feeling anything for these people. The only thing she felt at the moment was sadness, sadness that she could not remember. And she felt bad for these people, they seemed so sad.

A young blue haired girl walked up to Himeno's bad, taking Himeno's hand in hers, "Himeno," she said, her voice shaky, "I'm Mawata. I'm your stepsister."

Himeno smiled, "I have a sister."

A pink haired girl smiled, "yes, two. I'm Mayune, your other stepsister."

"And are all of you guys my brothers or cousins?"

"Friends, I'm Sasame," said a blond haired man, "this it Takako, your friend and my girlfriend."

"I'm Mannen," said a young boy.

"I'm Hajime," said a even younger boy.

"I'm Kei," said a blond, that was laying on another bed. Himeno could see that he was clearly hurt.

"I'm Go," A dark haired man, with red highlights said.

Hayate sighed, "that's Shin," he said pointing to a form of a little boy laying in the bed next to Himeno.

Himeno looked at the boy, "what's wrong with him?"

"His Leafe was drained too, but he hasn't woken yet," Mannen said, running a wet rag over the little boys forehead.

"Oh, poor thing," Himeno whispered.

"Um, Mino," Hajime asked?

Himeno looked down at the little boy, "yes, Haj...ha...Hajime?"

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Hajime in surprise, what should he be sorry for. "What, why," Himeno asked?

"When I found you passed out, I had to move you. It's my fault you lost your memory," Hajime cried.

"Hajime," Himeno said softly, wiping the tears off his face, "I can't remember anything, but I know it was NOT your fault."

Sniffing Hajime looked at Himeno, "h..how do you know?"

Himeno smiled, "I can just feel it."

"Oh, okay," Hajime said smiling.

Kaoru smiled at his daughter, "It's late, we all need our sleep."

Everyone agreed, finding places to sleep.

"Well take turns watching over Shin," Kaoru added.

"I'll go first," Hajime said, going to Shin's bed.

"Okay wake someone up in a hour," Kaoru said, getting in a bed next to Natsue. Sasame yawned and got into one of the eight beds next to Takako.

Mannen got into a bed, Mawata and Mayune got into a bed together. Hayate got into one and Go into another.

Everyone said night and were soon fast asleep.

**A/N Stopping here. Did you expect that?**

**Himeno-You made me lose my memory.**

**Me-Yup**

**Himeno-Why?**

**Me-(Shrugs) Felt like it.**

**Himeno-You also made me hurt Hayate.**

**Me-Yup**

**Himeno-Why?**

**Me-Seemed like the right thing to do.**

**Will Himeno get her memory back, and will Shin ever wake up?**

**Please Review!**


	9. You kissed me!

The next morning Himeno was the first one to wake, she looked over to the little boys bed. Shin was it. He was still fast asleep, or more likely still in a coma like state, and the person who was supposed to be watching over him had fallen asleep.

It was that tall dark haired boy, with red highlights. He was sitting on the floor next to Shin's bed, his arms resting on Shin's stomach, his head lowered on his arms.

Himeno laughed to herself, he was lightly snoring. She gasped, putting hands to her mouth. _I shouldn't be laughing...everyone's so sad._

Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, Himeno didn't even realize she was crying till she felt a drop roll down her chin, hitting her arm.

"H...himeno," a quiet groggy voice spoke, "are you crying?" Himeno jumped, looking around for the voice. It was that dark haired man, that had hugged her yesterday. Hayate, was it. He had just woken up, and if Himeno had been herself, she would of laughed and made a joke about his bed hair. His hair was rather ruffled, but it was awfully cute.

Himeno blushed, feeling embarrassed, "I feel bad," she whispered, wiping the tears of her face.

Hayate frowned, throwing his covers off him. He stood up and quietly walked over to Himeno's bed. He set down on the edge hoping she wouldn't freak out, like last time. He smiled kindly at her, "why do you feel bad, Himeno?"

Himeno shrugged, looking away from the strikingly beautiful boy, "for laughing, when I should be sad, everyone else is so sad."

Hayate grinned, "just because were sad, doesn't mean we can't laugh or smile," Hayate hesitantly, touched Himeno's shoulder. "Don't feel bad."

"I...I'll try not to feel bad," Himeno smiled.

"Now, why were you laughing," Hayate asked with a wide grin?

Himeno blushed, "oh, um," she pointed at Go, "he's snoring." She said, feeling silly.

Hayate looked to where Himeno was pointing, "so he is...and he fell asleep on the job. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Hayate shook his head, disapprovingly.

Hayate stood up, and went to Go, kneeling next to the boy, putting his mouth next to Go's ear, "wake up, fire boy," he hissed.

Go's eyes went wide, and he jumped, "ahh," he screamed, touching his ear. "You kissed my ear," he yelled, waking everyone, but Shin.

Hayate's face went red, "WHAT," he yelled, "I did not."

Go nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, yes you did." He scrubbed his ear with his hand, "eww, eww, eww."

Hayate huffed, "now why would I want to do something like that?"

The two stopped yelling at once when they noticed the whole room was staring at them. Himeno set on her bed, her eyes wide, her shoulders shaking.

"Himeno, are you okay...we didn't mean to scare you," Hayate said worriedly.

"S...scared," Himeno's shoulder's started to shake more. "I'm n. .not...ha...he...ha..scared...hehe," she bent over laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh," Hayate started to laugh too. Then he glared at Go, "I DID NOT KISS YOU."

Sasame got out of his bed, and went to Hayate, patting him on the shoulder, "it's okay, Hayate, we wont judge you."

"What," Hayate screamed.

Kei started to giggle, "yeah, if you swing that way."

"W..what, but I don't" Hayate glared at everyone. They were all laughing at him. Himeno included.

"Hayate, I'm sorry I yelled," Go teased, "I just never knew you liked me...I. ..I like you too," he screamed girly, throwing himself at Hayate.

"Ack, get off," Hayate yelled, pushing the boy away.

"Well, be that way, break a man's heart," Go mock cried.

"Goodness, I'm friends with a bunch of strange people," Himeno laughed.

Go stood up his face slightly red, "you know, I was only JOKING, and you did KISS me."

"I DID NOT." Hayate's face was bright red. Himeno looked at him. _Is he mad, or just embarrassed_, she wondered?

Go put his hands up, "ok, ok, whatever you say." _ha, ha, the look on his face. Maybe I shouldn't of teased him. But I swear I felt something wet on my ear...ewww._

Himeno looked back and forth between Go and Hayate, still smiling. "Um, are you two done...flirting," she whispered, shrieking, and ducking when two pillows came flying at her.

Go and Hayate looked at each other then at Himeno, shrugging, if it amused her they wouldn't mind the teasing.

Hiding under her covers, Himeno grinned, "okay, who threw those," she called out?

Hayate and Go started to whistle, trying to look innocent. Himeno peeked out at them, "is this how I'm normally treated," she mock pouted.

Everyone started to laugh, "come on, guys apologize," Mannen laughed.

Hayate shook his head, smiling at the small girl, "very well, I'm sorry Miss Himeno."

Go nodded, "so am I."

Himeno huffed, "so it was you guys!" She picked up the two pillows and heaved them at the two guilty boys.

"Hey," Go caught one of the pillows, "good throw." Hayate was hit on the head, making his hair even more disheveled.

"Um, as much fun as it is watching you all flirt," Mannen yelped, when Go and Hayate turned and tossed their pillows at him, "how's Shin?"

At once everyone felt guilty, in all the shouting and laughing they had forgotten poor Shin, "He seems to be breathing better," Go laid his hand one Shin's forehead, and smiled, "his fevers broke."

Everyone sighed, feeling relived. "Thank goodness," Mawata breathed, leaning her head on Mayune's shoulder.

"So he'll wake up soon," Hajime asked, his voice hopeful?

"I hope so," Sasame said, looking to the small boy. "But we won't know what sort of state he'll be in..." he looked at Himeno, "I've never heard of someone losing their memory, after their leafe was drained. But for some reason it happened. Will it happen to Shin too, I wonder?"

Himeno looked down, biting her lip, "Um, even if he does lose his memory...at least he'll be alive...I'm sad to have lost my memory, but I'm happy that I'm alive."

Everyone looked at Himeno knowing what she was saying was the truth, it still was a very sad thing though. "Of course, you're right." Kaoru sighed, looking at his daughter. Even without her memory she was still a very brave and thoughtful girl.

Himeno smiled, "but it would be nice to hear about my life...maybe something will spark a memory." She looked over at Shin, "and I want to know all about this leafe junk too, how does someone get their life force drained?"

Everyone one nodded, "we'll tell you everything," Hayate smiled, "some things will be hard to take in though."

"Well I'm all ears," she grinned, "so he really kissed you?"

"Himeno," everyone shouted!

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	10. You’re the Pretear!

Chapter Ten: You're the Pretear!

"Wait, wait, run that by me again," Himeno exclaimed, her mouth open in an 'o' of surprise. Or was it shock. Maybe disbelief. Hayate and everyone had been telling her about her past as the Pretear. They've been at it, for a while now, trying to help her remember anything. And they just told her what had happened to that girl in the Awayuki's shed.

Hayate sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "You're the Pretear." He started to explain what that meant again. For the third time.

Himeno put her hand out, "wait, stop." She grinned, "is this some joke, you all play on the memory challenged?" _Hello, your name's Himeno. And you fight evil, by becoming a super hero._

Mannen laughed, "that would be mean." _Funny, but mean._

Sasame sighed, "this is no joke."

"So you're saying some demon thing . . . ah wait you said there was a dead girl in our shed." She just processed that bit of info, her eyes going wide.

Everyone nodded, making Himeno's eyes go even wider.

"Okay, so some demon killed this girl," She took a deep breath. _This is so not what I expected._

Go nodded, "right, me, you and Hayate found her," he pointed to Hayate. "Then we brought her here."

"Okay here's the part I'm having a hard time believing," Himeno looked around at everyone, "you're saying, I'm a magical fighter girl. Like Sailor Moon! This sounds like an anime."

Everyone started to laugh, "this is defiantly not an anime," Kei laughed, shaking his head.

Himeno walked up to Hayate, "okay, so how do I turn into this magical girl, um Pretear?"

Hayate was just about to answer, but before he could the Awayuki maid ran into the room, her face twisted in fear. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped, stained in dirt and . . . blood. Her chest was heaving, and she didn't seem to know where she was.

"Miss Mai, whatever happened to you," Natsue asked, rushing to her maid's side, taking the women in her arms, when she collapsed?

Mai looked up at Natsue her dark green eyes blank. Her teeth started to shatter. "Mai . . . " Natsue whispered.

Everyone seemed to come out of their shock, running to Mai and Natsue's side. "What happened," Himeno whispered, looking at the maids tattered clothes?

Takako gulped, "oh no, she must have been attacked by the thing that killed that girl." Tears started to spill down Takako's face. She sniffled, turning away from the horrible sight.

Himeno frowned, "you really think so?" She knelt down, looking at the girl's blank eyes. She waved her hand in front of Mai's face, but the girl's eyes didn't even dilate. "It's like she's not even in there."

"Coming," Mai screeched. Her voice was monotone, and held no emotions. "They're coming." Mai's eyes turned black, and she started to shake violently. Blood started to poor out of her mouth as her spasms got even more violent.

Himeno was freaking, "what do we do?"

Natsue looked at Himeno, "nothing. She's dead."

"What? But she's still moving." Himeno shook her head, standing up and backing away from the girl who was dead but still moving. Her eyes were even still open.

"She was dead, when she came in here. You said it yourself. 'It's like she's not even in there.' You were right," Hayate said, feeling bad for Himeno. She was so confused.

"B...but, how if she was dead, could she talk . . . and move," Himeno mumbled?

"Something like this does seem strange, now that," he glanced at Takako, "the princess of disaster is no more, but whatever is draining the leafe is somehow controlling dead bodies."

Sasame nodded, "at least that's our best guess," he looked at Natsue and the now still Mai, "is she completely dead now?"

"Uh huh," Natsue said, "I think her only duty was to deliver that message."

"And what kind of message was that, 'they're coming,' who's coming, and when," Go scratched his head, looking down at the body of the maid?

"I suspect, it's whoever's draining the leafe," Kei looked down at his injured stomach. "Maybe the same person or thing that attacked me."

"Okay. But if she was attacked . . . then the thing could still be nearby." Himeno looked around panicked as if she expected the thing to jump out at her. "She does work here, so she must have been attacked close to the house."

"Oh," Hayate jumped up, and at once was transformed into the leafe knight of wind. Himeno's eyes went wide.

"That's one way to make me believe all this." Himeno ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I should have warned you first," Hayate grinned, floating a foot or so off the ground. "Come on," he said to the other knights, "we need to go and patrol the grounds."

Himeno watched, and her eyes got wider and wider as one by one everyone transformed. Go into the leafe knight of fire, Mannen into the leafe knight of ice, Hajime into the leafe knight of water, Sasame into the leafe knight of sound, and Kei into the leafe knight of light.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be out," Go looked at Kei, who was still slightly injured?

"Sure, we heal pretty fast. I'm almost 100 percent now."

Himeno looked at the transformed knights, and bit her lip, "um should I go out too?"

"Himeno, why don't you sit this one out," Kaoru said, looking at his daughter, who was still shaken up over the Mai incident.

Himeno nodded, and watched as the knights left. She had barely blinked her eye and they were gone. That fast.

Kaoru and Natsue went to tend to Mai's body, leaving Himeno alone with Mawata, Mayune and Takako.

She set down and looked at her sisters, and Takako, "I'm really a Pretear?"

"Yeah," Mawata smiled. Mayune and Takako nodded.

"Oh, and I really saved the world?"

"Yep," Takako nodded.

"F...from you?"

Takako nodded, her eyes clouding over with the memory, "yes, I wasn't myself you see. And you set me free. Now I'm a normal teenage girl once again."

"Oh," Himeno smiled, this Takako seemed really nice. She was glad that she had been able to help her. "And I saved you," she nodded to Mawata, "and your boyfriend," she looked at Takako?

"Yes, I'm so thankful," Mawata's eyes shined with gratitude.

"And Sasame had died, saving me, but you were able to restore his leafe and he lived again. I too am thankful."

Himeno smiled again, "I'm glad I was able to help you guys. I just wish I could remember." She shrugged, "it would be nice to remember people who seem to care about me so much."

"Oh, you will Himeno," Mawata's voice sounded so sure, "I know you will."

"Thank you, I hope you're right."

"Oh, I'm sure she is. You just have to wait for that certain something to trigger your memory." Mayune smiled, at Himeno, getting up and checking on Shin.

"How is he," Himeno walked over to Shin's bed, and looked down at the small boy?"

"Better, I think. He no longer has a fever," Mayune set down, next to Shin and started to force feed him some broth.

Himeno smiled, _good, maybe when he wakes up, he can tell us what happened when we touched that girls body. I really hope he still has his memory! _Himeno set down on an empty bed, laying back. _I hope the boys are okay._

A/N Thanks for reading. Please review! Since I mentioned it, I guess I have to say, I don't own Sailor Moon! I wish I did, but the box set for season one is like one hundred dollars at Best Buy. Grrrrrrr.


	11. Long day

A/N It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry. I've been really busy with other things.

Himeno yawned, it had been a long, long day. After the boy searched the grounds, and found nothing, Sasame and Hayate came back and started to train Himeno, once again.

Himeno had to admit, that it was a fun thing, changing into the Pretear, but she was appalled when she learned where the knight went after they transformed.

_Inside! That's so . . . embarrassing. Does that mean they can hear my thoughts? This is all so strange. I can't believe I have super powers. But I do. I think I proved that when I sent the gush of wind and totally destroyed the lawn. Boy, the gardeners were surprised, when they came and saw that all the grass was uprooted._

Himeno giggled, "their faces were funny."

"Who?" Himeno jumped, turning around. She had thought she was alone in her bedroom.

"Oh, hello Mawata. I was lost in the memory of the garden incident."

Mawata smiled, "oh yes I remember. Jack the new garden head, said it looked like a tornado hit ground."

"Yeah, I know. Was I always doing stuff like that?"

Mawata thought for a bit, "no, not a lot. You told me that when you first transformed you did something similar. But that's it."

Himeno nodded. She really wished she could remember. "So how is Shin doing?"

Mawata smiled, "oh much better!"

Himeno jumped up, "really? That's great. Come on," she grabbed Mawata's hand, "let's go see him."

Mawata nodded, and let herself be dragged out of Himeno's bedroom and down the hall to the room Shin was staying in. Himeno lightly knocked, then peeked in the room, seeing the younger knights sitting with Shin, who was still asleep, but it looked like a normal sleep and not a coma.

"Hey Manny," Mawata ruffled Mannen's hair, making the boy squeak in annoyance.

"Hey! I'm no kid," he yelled.

Himeno laughed behind her hands, at the crossed, but blushing face of Mannen. It seemed some little boy had a crush on her sister.

"What," Mawata laughed, "I can't show my affection."

Mannen blushed more brightly, "fine, just don't call me Manny."

Everyone jumped when Himeno snorted, not being able to keep her laughter in any longer. "Sorry," Himeno laughed.

Mannen rolled his eyes, "whatever Meno." He pouted, "you're laughing a me. That's not very nice."

Himeno wiped at her tearing eyes, "I am very sorry, Mannen. I shouldn't be laughing." She looked at Shin and frowned a bit, "I'll just leave for a bit." Himeno went to leave, but felt a small hand pulling on her shirt.

"No, Meno," Hajime said, sending Mannen a glare, "stay." He smiled cutely up at Himeno, "it's okay to laugh. Shin loved laughter." Hajime looked very thoughtful, "maybe if he hears us talking and laughing he'll wake up."

Mawata nodded, "he's right. It's okay to laugh. Mannen tell Himeno you're sorry."

Mannen looked down and bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I made you think you were doing something wrong. They're right. Laughter is good. If Shin was awake, he would be grinning from ear to ear, and probably teasing me as well."

Himeno nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Himeno walked over to Shin's bed and set down on the edge. "Hey Shin-Shin. Himeno here. If people are right, and coma victims can hear, then you know what's going on. When we touched that girl, I lost my memory and you went into this coma. We really need you to wake up. Everyone misses you. And even though I don't," Himeno looked down frowning, "remember you, I'd love for you to wake up, so I can get to know you again. I want to see that smile, everyone's told me about."

Mawata, Mannen and Hajime looked down as Himeno talked to Shin, feeling sad. Hajime teared up and grabbed Mannen, needing to be hugged by his 'brother.' Mannen sighed, and patted the boy on the head, a few tears of his own, falling down his cheeks.

Even though the knights were not really related, they all felt very much like brothers, and everyone was missing there youngest brother.

Yawning, Hayate walked into Shin's room and frowned seeing Himeno siting on Shin's bed, holding his hand, and talking to him. Her eyes were bright, and it looked like she had just got done crying. He looked around the room and noticed Hajime and Mannen, who were weirdly embracing each other. Before this thing with Shin, the two would never act that way, Mannen thinking he was too manly to hug other guys. Mawata was sitting on one of the empty beds, a far off expression on her face.

Quietly, as not to startle Himeno, Hayate walked over to her and set next to her on Shin's bed. "How is he," he whispered?

Himeno looked at the tall dark-haired boy and smiled, "better . . . at least that's what everyone thinks. It looks like he's in a regular sleep now doesn't it?"

Hayate looked at Shin and had to agree. The boy was breathing evenly and slightly snoring, and was no longer fevered. "Yeah, it does." He smiled, "maybe he'll wake up soon," Hayate said, his voice sounding hopeful.

Himeno sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I really hope so!"

* * *

"So much for almost 100 percent healed," Go muttered, carrying a passed out Kei. "I swear that you're really going to be the death of me. And lose some weight!"

It was a good thing Kei was passed out, or Go would defiantly got smacked for saying that. After all Kei was very much vain and in love with himself.

"It was a good thing I was around," Go muttered, shifting Kei's weight. "Stupid . . . "

"Are you calling me stupid," a weak voice moaned?

Go jumped and almost dropped Kei, "what?" He looked at the boy he was carrying and sighed, feeling thankful. Kei was awake, looking stupefied.

"What happened? Why are you carrying me? And did you call me stupid?"

"You fainted. I caught you. And you are stupid!"

"What?"

"Yes, you are," Go looked upset. "You had me worried sick. You went out before you were all the way healed and it took too much out of you."

Kei sputtered, "what? You were worried about me?"

Go rolled his eyes, "duh, I've only known you for a million years," Go said, "you're like a brother."

Kei weakly smiled, "sorry. I really thought I was better. Brother, huh?"

"Well whatch going to do? After living with a person for so long you start to either hate them or love them. And it's the latter for me. Brother love, mind you."

Kei laughed, "that's good to hear. I'm touched, really. Can you please put me down now, I think I can walk?"

"Gladly," Go exclaimed, "you weigh a. . . . ow . . . what was that for?" Go rubbed his aching head, sending a glare at Kei, who had just smacked him over the head.

Now standing up, Kei flipped his hair behind his shoulders, then straightened his clothes. "You . . . " he pointed a manicured finger at Go, "were saying I was fat!"

Go started to laugh, still rubbing his sore head, "Kei...you are taller then me, so when I'm holding you, of course your going to be too much for me to handle."

Kei blinked, "oh . . . well I guess that makes since."

Go laughed, putting his arm around his 'brother's' shoulder, "come on, let's go check on Himeno and Shin."

A/N So there you go another chapter. Till next time, see you. Please review!


End file.
